


It's Dark Inside

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [47]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily (DCU) Fluff, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Batfamily is a Mess (DCU), Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Childhood Memories, Crying, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Memories, Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Secrets, Temporary Character Death, Worried Batfamily (DCU), Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Klarion puts Y/N into a coma the only way to bring her back is for M'gann to teleport her family into her mind
Relationships: Batfamily Members (DCU) & Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may suck and not make since if so I apologize. Also this is a old story I wrote and thought you all might enjoy

Dick's P. O. V

"did it work?!" I asked M'gann desperately

"no I'm sorry, Nightwing I'm afraid we we need you and your family to save her" she said

I walked out Y/N has slept into a coma for a month now. Klarion had destroyed her mind. M'gann, has desperately tried to help but we need everyone she's close to. I got Bruce, Alfred Barbara, Jason, Tim, Stephanie and Damian. We we're all in the Med-bay room. Y/N laying down. M'gann's eye's glowing, suddenly we were all in Y/N's mind. M'gann stood in front of us 

"are we in her mind?" Stephanie asked 

"yes we will be looking at her most memorable memory's good and bad" 

Bruce's P. O. V 

This better save my daughter. We we're in a abandoned ally I know where we are 

"where are we?" Barbara asked 

I saw myself walking to the cry's of a little girl the kids ran 

"stop!" I demanded 

They did and looked at me and back at the memory unfolding. I saw myself walk to Y/N and kneel down to her 

"you your Batman!" she said 

"yes I am" 

"please don't take me back to the orphanage!" she said 

"I'm not don't worry" 

'I feel trusting to the big bat's he's not scary like I had thought, maybe he can help me' I hear Y/N's voice say 

"are those her thoughts we hear" Dick asked 

"yes, anytime you hear her voice without seeing her lips move its her thoughts of that time" M'gann said 

Then we were at the Manor seeing as Y/N was trying to get off the stretcher 

"Y/N M/N L/N, GET BACK INTO BED THIS INSTANT" Alfred yelled 

'Alfred is a overprotective old man and I love him for it' 

I looked at Alfred as his tears fell. Then we were Barbara's house when she lived with her dad

"so Barbara, what do you want to do?" she asked 

"hmmm I don't think you would like stuff I do" 

"try me" she said 

"OK we could eat popcorn and pizza and watch movies!" 

"you read my mind" 

'I could get used to watching Babs' 

Barbara's P. O. V 

I remember this day it was the day I met Y/N. Ever since then she's been my best friend and sister 

Suddenly we we're watching the circus oh no.. 

Dick's P. O. V

I shut my eyes and huffed. Barbara, put her hand on my shoulder. I watched my parents fall and myself crying on the platform. I had forgotten how I got down. I watched and saw Y/N climb up the platform. I saw myself look at her crying 

"hey buddy" she said 

She sat on the platform

"who are you!?"

"I'm, Y/N " she said

"d-Dick" 

"Dick, can you please come down" she asked

"I'm scared" 

'who wouldn't be poor kid' 

"I can carry you" she said

I saw myself get on her back and held on to her wall she walked down. We made it down

"OK Dick you can let go now " she said 

I held tighter she laughed. I saw Bruce in the memory. He walked to Y/N 

"let's go home" he said

"what about, Dick" she asked 

She looked at Bruce he shook his head yes 

"home it is" she said

"but we're will I go!?" I asked worried

"home with us, Boy Wonder" she said

Then we we're in the Batcave Bruce, was sitting on the computer. Y/N, walked right past us

"Bruce" she said

He took a deep breath and turned to her

"is there anything you want to say before I leave?" she said

"good luck" he said

'honestly 10 year's and all you are going to say is good luck dad Bruce' 

"well goodbye then" she hastily says 

He stood up Y/N froze he touched her chin and hugged her 

'what is happening' 

She hugged him tight. Then we we're at the Manor. We saw Jason when he was Robin. He was asleep on Bruce's shoulder. We all looked at him 

"not a damn word!" he said 

We see Y/N as she walked in "Bruce! Jason! I'm here!" she said 

Little Jason opened his eyes he looked at Y/N she smiled 

Jason's P. O. V 

Thank you Y/N for that being a memory you cherish. Suddenly we saw a Y/N on the phone oh no.. 

"what when last night!" she said 

She ran out the door. Then we we're at my funeral everyone left. Then we were at her house she was sitting on the bed crying... She was outside and walked to my grave. She sat by my gravestone and started sobbing 

"I'm so fucking sorry Jason" she said 

'this is all my fault' 

Y/N this wasn't your fault. We were suddenly in her house it was dull the place completely wrecked. She walked her eyes blood shot and swollen from crying. I can't stand this 

'Bruce is going to kill me when he sees this' 

She looked at the picture of me and her. She moved it down to where she couldn't see it we heard a knock 

"Y/N it's you're brother's!" Dick said 

"what is it?" she asked 

"we have a surprise!" Tim said 

'please the only thing after a year is to see my little brother' 

A fucking year and she's still this bad 

"come on sis!" I hear myself say in the memory 

'Jason!!!'

She ran and opened the door. She hugged me in the memory she started crying 

"oh Jaybird! My little brother! Oh your alive the house!" 

She shut the door with her leg still hugging me. Then we were in a ally we saw Y/N holding Damian on the ground, he was hurt bad 

"hang on little D don't leave me" 

Y/N got her gear and grabbed her bandages. He gained conscious 

"what happened!?" he asked 

"Robin, I need you to calm down " she said 

She laid Damian down Bruce ran up. He looked him over Damian started coughing blood

'no! No! No! Don't you dare leave me! Stay with me, Damian' 

Y/N, quickly put pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding. His conscious started fading 

"don't you dare shut your eyes little D!" she said crying 

Bruce picked Damian up and carried him to the Batmobile. She sat down as Bruce laid Damian in her lap. She held on to him and rubbed his head. They made it to the cave they walked in. Y/N, laid him on the stretcher they bandaged his wounds and put a IV in his arm 

'don't die please, Dami I've already been through this once I can not bear it again' 

Damian's P. O. V 

I feel a tear fall from my face she cared about me that much. I've treated her so terribly Grayson hugged me. I kept myself from crying only to make it worse


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie's P. O. V

I saw myself run to Y/N and hug her

"Y/N! Y/N! Y/N! I missed you!"

"can't breathe, Steph!" Y/N said

"sorry!"

As we parted she put her arm around my shoulder

"I missed you too sis where's Tim?" she asked

"I'm not sure he's been acting unlike himself lately"

"I'll go talk to him" she said softly 

We were standing on a building. I saw her memory unfold of Tim sitting on the edge of the building 

"can we skip this!" Tim hastily says 

"I'm sorry but you must watch" M'gann said 

We saw Y/N sit next to Tim 

"how did you know where to find me?"

"lucky guess... You want to tell me whats bothering you" she said

"no"

"OK I'll just get Dick"

"why?"

"why what?"

"why did he pick, Damian over me"

"Timmy, don't you see Dick sees you has a equal and so do I "

"I guess I didn't think about that"

"it's true since Bruce has been gone and Dick has been Batman things are different now. You're not a kid you're becoming a man"

"I guess you are right thanks, Y/N"

Y/N ruffled his hair "what are big sister's for" 

Then were at her house she was sitting on the couch trying not to cry

'I'm so sorry Dad I should've been there' 

We then saw Bruce and Y/N hugging each other 

"I'm here Y/N I'm here" he said 

Then we were in her room it was 2 years after she was sprayed by the fear toxin. She was sitting on her bed crying. She slammed her fist at the wall we saw a sheet of paper. We all read 

"post-traumatic stress disorder" Dick said out loud

"what?! She's still having nightmares fuck" Jason says 

We were all shocked then we we're all at the manor. We saw ourselves and Y/N in the living room 

'I need to tell them about my PTSD but I don't want them to see me different I've always been there for them and now they have to be there for me.. I can't be a burden' 

"you alright, Y/N?" Dick asked 

Y/N nodded 

'shit not again!'

Y/N walked to her old room she started shaking 

'it's OK I'm OK Bruce, Jason Damian, Dick, Barbara, Stephanie, Tim are all OK' 

She took a deep breath she tried to stop her panic attack. We saw Dick knocking on her door 

"Y/N you alright you disappeared?" 

She stopped shaking and took a deep breath. She opened the door and smiled at Dick. Then there was nothing in sight

"this is not good" M'gann said

"what's wrong?!" Bruce asked in a demanding tone 

"I can't stop this" M'gann says bitter 

"stop what?!" Damian asked

"her worst nightmare but it's the only way for her to awaken" M'gann said

Bruce's P. O. V 

We watched Y/N walk to a cemetery we saw our gravestones. Y/N dropped to her knees screaming. We all ran to her side she couldn't see us. I put my hands on her shoulder she kept screaming 

Y/N's P. O. V 

"NO!!!" I jolted forward yelling 

I hurt myself hyperventilating I looked and saw everyone. I had the worst headache then I realized 

"please tell me you guys weren't in my head" I groaned 

I hit my fist on the dresser Damian ran and hugged me. I can't believe he's actually hugging me. I hugged my little brother, and they knew everything was wrong with me. That I'm not OK like I always told them

"fuck, Y/N don't even try to say you're OK" Jason says 

"we are supposed to be there for each other" Dick says disappointing 

"you're not alone in this Y/N " Barbara says 

"we always promised to be there for you" Tim says 

"like you promised us" Stephanie says softly 

"you should've told us" Damian said 

"I'm sorry" I say choking on my last word crying 

M'gann left the room to give us privacy. I felt horrible for them finding out this way and now they know. They know I truly am not the strongest person they always thought I should be 

"I should've told you all I know that I just couldn't bear you all knowing the truth" I said crying 

"anything else you'd like to tell us" Jason says bitter 

Dick hit him for bad timing 

"it's fine Dick I'm not strong enough to be there to protect all of you. I wish I could but I can't. I didn't want to be a burden I am so sorry" 

"Y/N, just stop it" Jason said

Jason walked to me and hugged me. As the rest of my siblings joined the hug. Alfred kisses my head. I couldn't control my tears they all let go. Bruce touched the back of my head and kissed my head 

"I guess I'm coming home for a while" 

"you're all coming home for a while" he says softly 

Bruce embraced me I cried in my dad's arms knowing for the first time in a long time I'm going to be OK


End file.
